Of False Love and Intoxication
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Even after all these years, the Winx and the Specialists had all managed to maintain healthy, and perfect relationships with each other. But it will come crumbling down when the Winx starts acting hostile towards their guys for no reason whatsoever. Suspicious, the guys try to find out what's causing this, only to find out that another group of boys are behind this...


**A/N: Ugh, here I am again with a new fricken story. Writer's block with other stories suck. (yES I AM LOOKING AT YOU 'REPLACED' AND 'OF BETS AND RELATIONSHIPS'.)**

 **So anyway, this time, this story is about, err, the Winx and the Specialists (no surprise here). But this time, instead of them getting together and living happily ever after, their relationship is actually going to take a turn for the worst. Y'know, their relationship is so perfect and all that shiz. That is, until the Winx suddenly acts hostile and mean towards the Specialists, after they meet another group of guys. The Specialists are confused by the Winx's sudden treatment towards them and they're determined to find out why. They then find out that the ones who are behind this are, yes you guessed it, the group of guys that the girls had befriended.**

 **How and why are the girls suddenly acting hostile to their guys? Well, it's for me to know and for you to find out. (hint hint: The title!). Whoever guesses the reason will get uh, err, a virtual cookie and uh, *checks pockets*, uh, this half-broken pencil, I guess...?**

 **Y'know, for a first chapter, this kind of sucks, so yeah. They're just talking, but the real chapter where something really happens is on the next one, where the group of guys are introduced and the Winx are now acting hostile towards their boyfriends. Okay? Okay. By the way, there are some bad languages involved, just saying.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. But we're not here to talk about the school itself, but rather, the 6 professors (yes, professors, they're too old as students, y'know), the Specialists. Who are currently hanging out in the common room of their dorm, after their date with the famous Winx Club. With Brandon ranting about his date with Stella, Riven reading from a sports magazine, Timmy on his laptop or whatever kind of device it is, Helia writing a poem about plants, Sky on his phone talking to Bloom, and Nabu watching television.

"-and then we went to the movies to watch Fifty sha-" Brandon kept on rambling with a goofy grin on his face, but was cut off by a maroon-haired man throwing a soccer ball at him.

"Oh my god, Brandon, shut the fuck up." Riven groaned, rolling his eyes as he looked up from his magazine. "We already know how 'perfect' your date is. We don't need to know what in the hell you and the blonde airhead did in the theaters." He wrinkled his nose in disgust after picturing what they watched and what they may or may not have done in the theaters. "Sick."

Brandon held his arms up in defense, frowning. "Hey! I didn't do that kind of thing with her in the theaters!" He defended, "You're the perverted one!"

Now that just ticked Riven off for some reason, but it's no surprise, considering the fact that he gets pissed off with pretty much everything. He gritted his teeth as this as he stood up from his seat and was about to lunge at the brunette Specialist. "Why I oughta-!"

Noticing the tension rising, again, the remaining guys try to put a stop into this. "For dragon's sake, not this again!" Timmy groaned as he and Sky tried to hold the angry spiked-haired Specialist, since they were the ones sitting closer to him, while Helia and Nabu got between the two. "This has been the 3rd time today, Riven!"

"Whatever." Riven muttered after he managed to calm down, huffing as he walked back to his seat, his hands in his pockets with a scowl on his face.

The other Specialists sighed and went back to their own seats. "This is about Reed, isn't it?" Sky asked, referring to a boy who happened to befriend Musa, and Riven being Riven, wasn't very happy about it.

The spiky haired Specialist said nothing, but silently nodded instead. This caused the other guys to sigh and groan. The Winx girls had recently befriended another group of guys; Nicholas (Cole), Lucian (Luke), Keith, Reed, Wilbur, and Marco. Of course, the guys aren't very happy about it, but hey, it's not like the Winx aren't allowed to befriend anyone from the opposite gender, right? Plus, they've been dating for a long time now, it's about time for them to trust each other. But Riven disagrees. "I'm telling you guys, those guys are definitely up to no good!" He defended, "I can see through that Reed kid and I swear, if he-"

"Riven," Helia cut off the maroon/magenta-haired man sternly, "You have been dating Musa ever since our 3rd year here in Red Fountain, we've graduated 3-4 years ago. Which means you have been dating her for 4-5 years. And you still don't trust her hanging out with another man?"

Riven scowled as he crossed his arms. "I have my doubts-"

"We all have our doubts about those men." Timmy cut him off, "But remember? The girls had already assured us that they were friends, Riven, friends. And we should trust them. After all, that's what one of the relationships mostly rely on; trust."

"Are you saying just because I don't trust her with that guy means we lack trust?" Riven snapped at the bespectacled Specialist, glaring at him. "I know a guy is up to no good when I see one. And trust me, he's up to no good. Heck, every one of those guys are up to no good!"

"Like what kind shenanigans are they up to, then?" Helia raises a brow.

"Oh I don't know, like...err," Riven trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think of a reason.

"You're just being jealous." Sky said, putting his phone down after he and Bloom had finished chatting for today, "No surprise, really." He sighed, recalling the time Riven got a bit too jealous of Jason in their Earth Mission.

"Like you guys aren't jealous." Riven scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like seriously, you guys don't find them, oh I don't know, suspicious?"

The guys shrugged. "Not really."

"How about feeling a bit jealous, then?"

Now the guys looked rather unsure. "Well, a tad bit, I have to admit." Timmy admitted as the other guys agreed, "But that still doesn't give me the right to forbid Tecna from hanging out with Wilbur or any other men, as long as they're just friends or relatives."

"But what if she's cheating on you?"

Timmy's eyes narrows. "Are you accusing her of cheating on me?"

Riven held his arms up in defense. "Look, I'm just saying, it's a possibility, it's just that-"

"It's just that what?" Nabu asked, getting rather upset about where this is going. He doesn't like the topic 'cheating' much, it causes so much chaos and trouble.

"It's just that..." He trailed off, "It's just that, y'know, it's a possibility. Those guys look like they're interested on our girls."

"Now that you mention it..." Brandon trailed off, "They do look interested on the Winx. I spotted Luke totally checking Stella out. But I didn't think much about it."

"See?!" Riven exclaimed, gesturing at Brandon in an exaggerating manner. "See what I mean?!"

"The girls look like they're not that interested in them, though." Nabu pointed out.

"But still." The maroon-haired Specialist muttered, "I know something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

"Stick to your beliefs all you want, Riven." Sky says, "But something like the Winx cheating on us, is impossible."

"Just wait for it, maybe not now, but I know it will."

Unfortunately, Riven's theories may be correct. Maybe not in the way he meant, but something bad is definitely going to happen. Soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Told ya, it sucks. Riven is too fricken OOC and maybe so are the other guys. But I swear, I will improve on the next chapter! For now, I'm just to collapse on my bed trying to think of writing some of my stories. Wish me luck!**

 **The Winx and the other group of guys will be introduced in the next chapter (maybe), so yeah, stay tuned!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading!**


End file.
